Medabots: To the Future
by ChaserFaNaTic
Summary: Time passes and Ikki is in high school! Knowing Ikki, he'll get himself in to much antics. His friends all end up going to the same school as him (Damashii, too. What new adventures await him for the next three years? Chapter 4: Ikki's first day in the new Medabot Theory class! What happens when you're in a room with the top 10 students. Nothing, but the teacher is sorta strange.
1. High School

Hey guys! Unusual for me. I know. Not a Grand Chase Fanfic? What is this sorcery? Well I've been meaning to write this for a long, LONG time. Well, It's done. And I. Love. It. Bit corny near the end but I like my romance like that. Shall I continue this? Or leave as a one shot? Your call.

**Disclaimer: _Medabots is owned by Natsume, Imagineer, Viz Media, and all those incorporated with Medabots._**

**_Only the fanfic is original._**

**_I do not own any part of Medabots_**

**Please enjoy reading! And don't forget to favorite and review! (It really does motivate me to write more.)  
**Check out my channel for other stories!

* * *

Erika burst through his door.

"IKKI! WAKE UP!" She screamed at him like no tomorrow, and sure enough he woke up.

"… *Yawn* Hey, Erika…"

"Hey? Is that all you can say? Do you have ANY idea what time it is?" Erika furiously pointed at the clock. It read, "7:29 AM". He stared blankly for a few moments and his face instantly changed, showing horror and terror.

"Se- Se- 7:30? Oh man! I'm gonna be late! On the first day too!" He began to change, but he realized something.  
"Erika, get out of my roo-" It was too late. She had red-ed out from the embarrassment.

"… Is this really gonna be my first day of high school?"

"Man, it sure is great that medabots don't go to school…"  
"Shut it, Medabee…"

"By the way, don't you have to wear a uniform to school?" It was then when he realized Erika had a sailor uniform on.  
"AHHH! MY UNIFORM! WHERE IS IT? MOM! WHERE'S MY UNIFORM!"  
"Second drawer from the bottom, dear!"

"Whew… Thanks mom… Hey Medabee, can you place Erika on the couch downstairs or something?"  
"What? Why me?"

"Cuz I'm busy, you worthless piece of scrap metal."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"  
"*Sigh* Please?"  
"Well since you asked nicely…"  
"Ikki! Your friends are here!" He suited up as fast as he could and looked at Erika, who was still unconscious.  
"Jeez. You think with a spirit like hers, she'd be up by now… Well, I guess I have no choice…" He put Erika on his back and walked downstairs.  
"Oh dear! What happened to her?"  
"It's a long story… I'll tell you later." He put on his shoes, and ran out.  
"See ya, Mrs. Tenryo!" Medabee followed him.

Outside stood several people that he wasn't suspecting: Ginkai, Kam… Koji, and Karen!  
"Kam! Koji! Karen! What are you doing here!"  
"What does it look like, dork? We're going to school with you." Kouji replied as if Ikki was told a thousand times before.

"But you guys are super rich! You guys should be in some private high school!"

"It turns out the education at your school is actually on par with the private schools in the area! And our parents thought it'd be a better experience for us." Karen gently laughed after telling Ikki this.  
"And Kam! Aren't you a grade schooler?"  
"Are you making fun of my height, Ikki Tenryo?" An air of gloom and chaos surrounded the two of them.

"Ummm, not at all! Absolutely not!" said Ikki with a terrified voice.  
"Wow, you guys are completely blowing me off! Thanks."  
"Ginkai! Where's Ark-Dash?"  
"Right over here!" He jumped from the tree above right in front of Medabee and Ikki.  
"AY, WATCH IT! Are you TRYING to damage my tinpet?" Medabee was glaring at Ark-Dash.

"No! But I gladly will!"  
"Oh really!"  
"YEAH! REALLY!"  
"RIGHT NOW! ROBATTLE! HERE! IKKI, LET ME AT HIM!"  
"Later, Medabee! I promise. We gotta get to school and Erika to the Infirmary!"  
"That brings up a question… Why is she on your back?"  
"I'll tell you later… We are LATE! RUN!"

* * *

They arrived as soon as the opening ceremony ended.  
"Talk about timing…" Ikki looked at the map for the Infrimary.  
"Oh look!" Everyone looked at the class lists. "We're in the same class! Isn't that great? 9-A!"

"Awesome!" Ginkai and Ikki high fived(magically).

"This is more than fine." Kam said calmly.

"Anywhere is fine as long as it's with you, Karen." Koji clasped her hand and looked her in the eye.

"Right… You two love birds have fun okay? I'll see you in homeroom." Ikki rushed for the infirmary.

* * *

"She will be okay, right Nurse?" Ikki had a concerned tone.  
"It was just a red out. She'll be fine…. Tell me, what happened?"  
"… I'd rather not say."

"BAHAHA! IT WAS HILARIOUS! IKKI WAS CHANGING AND MMF!" Ikki covered his speech part.  
"MEDABEE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN SCHOOL! GET OUT!"  
"Alright, party pooper." He stepped on the windowsill. "Later!" He jumped out.

"*Sigh* Man, that hunk of junk never listens."  
"Your medabot is a strange one…"  
"Isn't he? But he's my best friend. And he always will be…" He began reminiscing his past. The world championships, the Rubber-Robo Gang, Rokusho, the medaforce… All of it.

"Hey… Wait… Ikki Tenryo is your name right? The one who got the runner up 4 years ago?"  
"Ahaha! Yep! That's me!"

"Interesting… Well your friend here will be just fine. She'll be up and running around in about 30 minutes.  
"Okay! Thanks." The school bell rang.  
"Gotta run! I talk to you later!" He took his bag and ran to homeroom.

* * *

He plopped down on his desk and plugged his notebook into the desk when suddenly, he heard a fight. In his classroom. Right. Behind. Him. And the voices were too familiar. Koji and…. Ginkai?

"You are so cocky! You think because you're rich, you can do anything?"  
"When did I say that? Get it through your thick skull!"  
"Oh please stop fighting!" Karen tried to stop them.

"She's right you know. You both are acting like fools." Kam only made the situation worse...  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" They said it in unison.  
"How about you guys settle this with a robattle. After school." He suggested.

"Jeez. First day, and you guys are already fighting…." Ikki sighed and slumped at his desk.

The teacher walked in.

"Hello students! Please take a seat!"  
The group sat adjacent to one another, leaving one seat open for Erika. Coincidently, it was next to Ikki.  
"Ikki Tenryo?"  
"Yes?"

"Erm… nothing. Just taking roll."  
"Oh… Sorry, sir.  
"Erika Amazake?... Amazake?"  
"Ah, sir. She's in the Infirmary." Ikki answered his unspoken question.

"I see… Do you know why, Mr. Tenryo?"

"Um… I'd rather not say…"

"Okay… Tenryo, I'd like to see you after class." The class was echoing with "Ooh's"

Math was a slow class… especially for Ikki. He had been in the advanced course ever since he could remember… but he didn't know why. (A/N sorta like me. But I dropped out of it in 7th grade.)

He took notes like every other high school zombie. Mindlessly… taking notes…

But he fell asleep. Typical Ikki. He woke up at a good time though. As soon as the teacher was giving out the homework, he jolted into attention.

The bell rang. More specifically, the lunch bell. Kids got up to enjoy the only free time in their day.

Ikki went to the teacher.  
"You wanted to speak to me, sir?"

"Ah yes. So what happened to Erika?"

"Umm… She caught me in a bad time-"

"Mhmm… Just being a boy I guess. Don't worry Ikki, I did that stuff too. You know with the internet and such.."

"Sir… she caught me changing."

"OH. OH. *Ahem* Um. Carry on with your day then. This conversation never happened…"

_I think I'm scarred for life… _thought Ikki as he was exiting the room.

He walked to the cafeteria; with his back slumped and his wilted. Kouji and Ginkai ran up to him. They started bombarding Ikki with questions.  
"So Ikki… What type of trouble did you cause this time?" asked Koji.

"Ha! Knowing him, he probably did something that tried to get him more attention."

"GUYS! He just asked me what happened with me and Erika!"  
"That reminds me. Now is later. What happened?" Koji stared down at him.  
"Erm, nothing really!" He and Ginkai grasped Ikki by the shoulder. They had a grin that showed a bad omen..

"No really! I insist! Tell us!"  
"Yes, Ikki! What _really _happened?" Their hold grew tighter.

Ikki sighed and said, "Well… She came to my house to wake me up… I woke up and started to change, but I forgot she was there and she had a red out…"

Koji and Ginkai looked at each other and started to roll on the floor, bursting with laughter.

"Guys, keep it down! You're attracting attention…"

He glanced around the cafeteria. Erika was still nowhere to be found.

"Where's Erika? You'd think she'd be up by now." A nearby girl heard what he said.

"Ikki likes Erika?"

"What the hell? No! What made you jump to that? Who would ever like a selfish girl like her!"

"What?"

Ikki felt a dark presence behind him. He slowly turned around and said, "E-E-Er-Erika! What are you d-d-doing here?"

"Oh nothing. Just getting judged by my best friend."  
"Hey, hey… I'm not judg-"  
"OH REALLY! I wonder who was the one who called me selfish!"

"HEY! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU AREN'T!"  
"WELL, IT'S 'CUZ I'M NOT! OKAY?"

"OH REALLY?"

"YEAH! REALLY!"

Ginkai turned and asked Koji, "Do they always fight like this?"

Koji only sighed and said, "I've never seen a day when they haven't."

They both sighed and started to snicker. "They're sorta look like a married couple!"

"I concur, Ginkai!"

They looked up and stopped laughing when they saw Ikki and Erika glaring at them.

"A married couple, huh?" Erika paused for a moment and rifted her hand through her hair. "I'll show you a couple! Ikki! I challenge you to a robattle!"

"Wha-? Now?" Ikki changed back to his normal self.

"Yes! NOW! Outside! LET'S GO!"

"Wait, Erika! We're in school! Can't we talk this over?"

"Nuh-uh! What, are you chicken?"  
"No! Why would I be?"  
"Then stand and FIGHT!" Erika exclaimed and pointed outside.

"Heh. Your choice. Don't cry after I destroy you."

"Cocky for someone who can't even control his medabot."

"Oh, you're on."

There was a crowd of people watching the robattle and there was cheering and a bit too much commotion.

"Transport Brass!"  
There was a blue orb and in the middle of it spawned Erika's medabot, Sailor-Multi, aka. Brass.  
"Medabee, time to fight!"  
Now this was unorthodox. Usually a medafighter would transport his/her medabot from his watch. But with that call, Medabee came jumping out of the tree and said, "You called?"  
"Mhmm! Your opponent is my so-called best friend."  
"Brass? I can't fight her!"  
"Wha? But Medabee!"

"Are you kidding me! She's a girl! Where's your pride!"

On the other corner…  
"Brass! Your opponent is that jerk and his ugly, yellow KBT over there!"

"..But Miss Erika… I don't want to fight my friends!"  
"Brass! What are you saying! He's a total jerk!"  
"That's only your friendship. He's like a brother to you!"  
"Urgh! Shut up! Shut up! Listen Brass; if we win, we can finally shut that cocky, arrogant mug of Ikki's!"

Ikki was still talking to Medabee.  
"Please, Medabee! Just this once! You had to fight plenty of female of medabots! Remember Blakbeetle?"

Kam sneezed. "Hmm? I must be coming down with a cold of some sort."

"Yeah, I do! But she had the strength to defend herself!"

Ikki knew that Medabee wouldn't hurt Brass, so he started to strategize. After a while, he figured it out.

"You won't have to hit her. Actually, you won't have to touch her."  
"I'm listening…"

"Just follow me…"

"HEY IKKI! Ready yet?"

"Yeah!"

All of a sudden, a very familiar voice came from somewhere.

"Then it's agreed!"  
It was Mr. Referee! He was rappeling down the school roof, but as he was coming down, the rope snapped.

"Wo- Woah!" The school children all gasped! Miraculously, he got up without any problems.

Ikki stared at him and thought _Is he immortal? How does he do that EVERY TIME!_

"This will be an official submission robattle! The loser will give up one part to the winner! Medafighters, ready?"

"Mhmm!"

"Yup!"

"Medabots! ROBATTLE!" Immediately, the two medabots charged at each other.  
"Medabee! Get in close, then fire reaction bombs!"  
"Brass, shoot with your Pateri Vulcan!"  
Brass gave a word of confirmation, "Roger!" She raised her right arm and started to fire. But even though she had a good fire rate, the Sailor-Multi model didn't have enough firepower to stop Medabee in his tracks.

"Fire reaction bombs, overdrived volume!"  
Koji and Ginkai yelled, "COVER YOUR EARS!"

Two massive explosions sent shockwaves and created noise so great that the ground cracked open.

"Perfect! Medabee! Aero mode!"  
Medabee changed his shape in to an airplane, his legs shifting back and up and clicking to his body, brought out wings. The bottom of his leg parts opened up to reveal thrusters and his head turned into the shape of a fighter jet cockpit.

"The ground! Brass, watch out!"

"Ahh!" The ground opened up beneath her feet and she sank in, but before she fell, Medabee grabbed her.  
"Gotcha! Woah. Déjà vu." (A/N Anyone who names the scene this was based off of, I will send a virtual cookie.)  
Erika stared in disbelief. How did he think of that so quickly? And he would've won… If he hadn't saved Brass.  
She mumbled, "I yield…"

"Opponent forfeits! Function ceased! The winner is Ikki!"

Medabee continued to help Brass up. Ikki walked over to Erika, who was still dumbfounded.

"Are you content now?"  
"How? How did you do it?"  
"Well, I knew Medabee wouldn't hurt the love of his life…" In the background, he yelled ,"HEY!"

"… so I had to find a way to beat you without hurting Brass… And reaction bombs only shake and cause noise, so if I brought the volume to overdrive, I could create a tremor big enough, even to cause a hole in concrete deep enough that someone could fall in. Although, I'm goin' to be in big trouble, now that I think about it…"

"Huh… Wow… Impressive…" She gained her confidence again.

"But next time! You're gonna be the one losing!" She pointed at Ikki. To her surprise, he smiled. But there was something special with this smile. Her heart felt warm when she saw it.

"Okay… I'll look forward to it!" Upon saying this, Erika blushed and just nodded. Her heart was thumping. Could it be? That she… nah… Ikki would never think of her like that. But thinking this made her a bit sad. She tried to dismiss the thought but she couldn't get it out of her head. Him.

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly. No more mishaps, although Ikki was forced to rebuild the walkway.

The final bell rang.

Ikki had one more thing troubling him though.

"Ginkai… Koji… I thought you were gonna robattle!"  
"Oh yeah!"  
"Thanks for the reminder!"  
"RICH BOY! Here! Now!"

"No prob, fatso!"  
"What? You'll regret what you just said!"  
The group started to laugh. Erika started to walk home with Brass.

"Erika! Don't you wanna watch?"  
"No thanks. I've had enough robattling for one day. Besides I need to go home and work on a news report!"  
"Typical… See ya tomorrow?"  
"You betcha. You better be awake tomorrow."

"Heh heh… I'll try!"  
"Only you, Ikki."

On her way home, she asked her medabot, "Brass, remember when you said Ikki was like a brother?"  
"Why yes."

"Well, I may think of him as more…"

"*Gasp* Could this be Miss Erika's first love!"  
"Shh! Not so loud!"

"But.. but with Ikki? I guess this was sort of predictable."  
"Be quiet, Brass!"

"Well I wish you luck!"  
"On what?"  
"With you getting Ikki!"  
"What! Never…" She looked down at her feet.

"… He'd never think of me like that…"  
Brass looked concerned and said, "Well! Anything can happen! Just try your best!"  
"Ahaha! You're right Brass!"  
"Hey, Erika!"

A couple feet back was Ikki and the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys!"

Koji and Ginkai looked exhausted.

"So who won?"  
"Neither. It was a tie…"

"What? Really?"

"Yup. Both Sumiledon and Ark-dash punched each other at the same time, resulting in a simultaneous function ceased."

"Cool. Ahaha!"  
The group continued to walk back home until it was just Erika and Ikki walking home.

"Hey…" Ikki started to talk

"Yes?"  
"Sorry about today… You know… calling you selfish and all."

"It's fine… I guess I am… a little…"  
"Tch. Yeah. 'Little'."

"What?"  
"Nothing."

"Well… I'm home."  
"I'd better go to…" When Ikki began to leave, Erika did something… unexpected. She embraced him from the back.

"E-E-Erika? What are you doing?"  
"Come on. We've been friends all our lives. A hug is the least you can let me give."

Ikki was silent for a bit and said, "I guess so…" and grabbed her hands from the front.

That night, the stars seemed to shine even brighter than before.

* * *

Well? Shall I continue this story and try to develop it more? This is totally the public's decision. Or mine. More likely mine. But you may or may not change my decision!

Thanks for reading!

**_TODAY'S ROBATTLE:  
Medabee and Ikki beat Brass and Erika without even landing a single, solid hit!_**

**_WINNERS: IKKI-MEDABEE_**

**_WINNINGS: Left Arm Part- Short Shot_**

**_More medabots, More power!_**


	2. A Bad Hair Day

Hey guys... Sorry for no update.. I'm a huge liar and I hope you'll forgive me. For this chapter I thought of an interesting topic that has tickled my mind for years.

I think you guys'll like it too! Be sure to leave **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! **to **HELP ME IMPROVE THE STORY**. Enjoy reading~~~

**Disclaimers: I own none of Medabots and/or any of it's affiliates. All licensing rights belong to Natsume Inc., Imagineer Studios, and Nelvana.**

**Manga rights go to the author Horumarin, Kodansha, and Viz Media.**

* * *

Just another day in life. But life will never change for good ol' Ikki Tenryo. He woke up like any other day: He didn't. As usual, Ikki's mother woke him up.

"Ikki~~" she said in a sing-songy voice. "It's time to get up~~~"

Her son didn't even flinch.

Mrs. Tenryo let out a disappointing sigh. She said to herself, "The boy's in high school and he doesn't even know how to wake himself up…"

All of a sudden, she remembered! It was a little trick that she found out when Ikki was still in grade school. She walked over to Ikki's bed and neatly tucked herself in right next to her son. And sure enough… It worked.

The drowsy child opened his eyes groggily and saw his mother right next to him. He blinked for a few seconds. It took him a while that his mom was right next to him, sleeping in the bed. Ikki immediately woke up.

"M-M- MOM! What are you doing?!"  
"Oh, nothing much… Just a little trick I learned to get boys up from bed."  
It hit him harder than a 10 ton truck. That same gimmick worked yet _again_ on him.

As he walked to take his morning shower, he noticed something was off.

"Hey, mom? Where's dad?"  
"Oh, he left before I woke up! He wrote saying that he was on a business trip. He is one mysterious man…."

"Huh…. Hey, Metabee!" The yellow robot came down from the ceiling.  
Ikki screamed because of the scare.  
"BWAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW!" The old KBT was laughing like no tomorrow.

"Shut up! What were you doing up there anyways?!"  
"Playing ninja."

"What?"  
"Playing ninja!"

"Wha? Uh…"  
"Jeez, you're Japanese and you don't even know what a ninja is."

"Yes, I do! I'm just wondering how you got up there!"

"I told you. I'm a ninja."

"No, you're an old KBT medabot that I bought from Henry for thirty-five dollars and sixty-two cents."

"Well, you can't say that because Ms. Nae upgraded my parts remember?"

"Yeah. To the Saikachis parts. That's what, thirty-nine dollars now?"  
"Shut up…" Medabee looked pretty angry and disappointed.

"Whatever. I'm going to go take my shower now."

Ikki stepped inside. Once inside though, Metabee was going to take his revenge.  
"That Ikki thinks he's all that! I'll show him! Now… What's something precious to him?" It came to him.

"Come to think of it… I've never seen Ikki's hair without that little ponytail sticking out… That piece of rubber has got to be around here somewhere!" He entered that bathroom with more stealth than Solid Snake. Medabee scanned the area to find his hairband.

"There!" He whispered, "I found it!"

He grabbed it and made a quick getaway.

About five minutes later, Ikki stepped out and place his hand where the band used to be. He patted the area around only to find nothing.

His face turned into sheer horror. He started to panic.  
He started looking all over the bathroom for his precious hairband. The boy searched every nook and cranny of the room.

At last, he screamed "IT'S NOT HERE!" and right outside the door, Metabee was laughing every last circuit in his body off.

Disappointed, Ikki walked out of the bathroom with a towel over his head and only his bangs were visible.  
Metabee asked him, "Hey, Ikki?"  
"What, Metabee."

"Whoa mister, don't use that tone with me."  
"Oh yeah!? What's gonna happen if I do?"  
"Do you have guns on your arms? Didn't think so."  
"Yeah, but the bullets you have there are non-lethal. They're more useless than blanks!" Ikki still had a towel over his head.

"Isn't your hair dry now? Why don't we take that off?"  
Ikki frantically retracted from him. "N-NO! Um, I mean…. Later."

Metabee's little prank has grown into a mystery. Ikki always has his hair in a ponytail for some reason, and he wanted to figure out why.

After Ikki was done changing, he came downstairs, wearing a hat.

Conveniently, his mom told him, "Ikki! Your friends are here- oh! You're wearing a hat?"  
He avoided the question and said, "Bye mom! I'll see you later!"

He opened the door and everyone was there. Waiting for him. Again. For the second day in a row.

"Haha.. Hey. Guys. Heh…"  
"Ikki, what's your deal!" Koji was impatient and he didn't like getting tried over and over.  
"It's the second day of school and-…" He noticed the hat, along with everyone else.

"Why are you wearing a hat?" Karin asked with a hint of innocence in her voice.  
"Oh! No reason! Um. Oh! Look at the time! Let's go."

Then, the thought struck the group of friends like a bolt of lightning.

Ginkai whispered to the rest, "Hey, have you seen Ikki's hair without a ponytail?"

"You know what? I've known Ikki all these years, and I have never seen it down…" Koji said this with a hint of curiosity

Karin and Kam were both pretty curious as well. Then the group thought of something crucial that was in Ikki's life.  
"Erika!" They turned directly to her.

"Eh? Me?"

Karin looked a bit concerned. "What's going on? You've been acting a bit strange today."  
Little did everyone know, she was still caught up in yesterday, when she hugged Ikki.

"Um. It's nothing… Anyways… Why're you all looking at me like that?"

Kam spoke in his usual tone with a little bit of curiosity. It was a bit scary.

"We figured that since you've know Ikki the longest, you'd know how he looks with his hair not in that ponytail."

"Eh… Now that I think about it…. I've never seen him put his hair down before….."  
The group sighed in disappointment.

"Wait! There was one time!"

They immediately snapped to attention.

"WHEN!?" Simultaneously, they asked her.

"Well, I can't remember that good… But when we were in eighth grade, I was over at his house once…"

They were listening closely.

"We were playing video games in his room. I beat him one game and we started to fight again. Well, we started to play again when he took off his hairband to fix his hair. And I only got a glance of it before he put it back on… He was so fast! Then again, I was paying more attention to the game…"

"Do you remember what it looks like?!" said Metabee.

"Woah! When'd the beetle get here!?" exclaimed Ginkai.

"I was stalking you guys! More importantly, Ikki."  
"So you're curious, too, huh, Metabee?" said Karin.

"Yup! I've been his medabot for about seven years. And I've _never _seen his hair down."

"For reals!? I thought you'd be the one to see it out of all of us."

"Nope. Anyways, answer my question, Erika!"

"Yeah. So anyways… I can't really recall, but it was really silky… Sorta like a girl's… I think it was in better condition than Karin's!"

"That's not possible!" Koji was shocked beyond belief. "How long was it!" he asked.

"Hmm…. A little shorter than Miss Nae's! Definitely longer than mine…"

"No way!" The group was shocked at hearing this news.  
"But I don't remember well! So today we have a chance to uncover this…"

"Yeah! I think it's time to figure out how he _really _looks like!"

Erica was now officially interested. "What a scoop!"

The friends developed a plan to catch Ikki off guard in school.

"All right… First off…" The group huddled in to whisper….

* * *

At the school Koji thought to himself: _How did I ever agree to this….._

"… _Okay, Ikki's dumb…. But he's not that dumb…."_

"_For once, Koji… I agree."_

"_Thank you, Ginkai…"_

"_I don't know…. Erika's plan sounds pretty good…" _

"_See! Everyone else agrees! It's just you two!"_

"_By 'everyone', do you mean you and Karin?"_

"_Come on, Kam! You don't either? It's only the guys…"_

Ginkai replied to her statement saying, _"Well, guys understand each other! And I guarantee this'll not work."_

"_I second." _said Koji_._

"_I third what Ginkai said."_

It was obvious that Erika's plan wasn't the best for the guys… But that didn't stop her from enforcing it.

"_YOU WILL LISTEN." _Erika had her demon face on and it worked absolute charms on the boys.

Koji was shaking his head at this memory.

"Man… that Erika is something else."

"It'd be wise not to get on her bad side." said Kam with a smile on his face.

"Hey! Quiet down! We're about to start Operation Bad Hair Day!"

"... Ginkai, what?"

"Just be quiet! Here comes Karin!"

They had a flashback of the details.

"_Karin, you're way too sweet. I want you to be a devil just this once. For the sake of the team!"  
"Don't worry! I can do anything my team needs too."_

"_Okay. All you have to do act hurt. But you have to position it right. This is where you boys come in. She'll lead you to you guys while Ikki escorts her to the infirmary."_

In unison, they said, _"Right!" _

"_From there, it's all muscle work. You're going to have to rush him like an ambush! Banzai charge him. The cueing word is 'bandages'."_

The flashback abruptly ended when Ginkai whispered to them, "He's nearly here!"

They listened closely for the cue. Karin was very subtle about it so they almost missed it.

"I don't think they have to put _bandages _on it… it's not that serious…"

"Ha-ha! Don't worry abou-"

The boys popped out of the bushes and screamed, "BANZAI!" and they proceeded to tackle the boy. To their surprise, he dodged them as if they expected him.

"Come on! You guys seriously think I didn't see this coming!? Erika plus me not my normal self is a recipe for destruction! And Karin! You're a nice girl and all, but don't lie! Where's your wound? Not even a couple of scratches or ruffles in your uniform!"

Erika came from behind the corner. "You know me _too_ well…."

"What the hell is so interesting with my hair!?"

"We've never seen it down!"

"Well, now you'll never see it!"

Ikki ran off at a speed where even a track star would be envious.

Erika picked the boys up and yelled, "What are you doing! Getcher ass up and get him!"  
"R-Right!" the boys said in unison.

The chase lasted all throughout the school; Through rooms and the outside, even the teacher's lounge!

Finally they had gotten tired of running, Koji especially.

"You.. You can't run anymore Ikki!" panted Koji.

"Well, neither can you!" Ikki was gasping for air.

"Fine! We'll settle this like the 22nd century way! A robattle! If you lose, you take of your hat! If I lose, we'll leave you alone!"  
"Deal! It also has to be a submission robattle!"  
"Heh. Gladly! Transport Sumilidon!

"Come on, Metabee!"

The yellow and white KBT type came to his side.  
"Finally! Some action! For me at least. But you know, I'm curious, too!"  
"Well don't lose on purpose for it!"  
"You really think I'll do that?!"  
"Nope! Let's do this."

Out of nowhere the boys heard, "Then, it's agreed!" Mr. Referee hang-glided into the school and jumped off with amazing timing.

"This will be a submission robattle! The first medabot to cease functioning loses! Medafighters ready!?"  
Koji confidently replied, "Always!"

Ikki said, "Likewise!"

"Medafighters, ROBATTLE!"

"Metabee! Don't let him get in close!"  
"Roger that! Laser cannon!" He started shooting with both of his arms."

Sumilidon ran for cover in the near, empty field in front of the school.

"Sumilidon! Use the trees to your advantage!"  
The cherry blossom trees, or sakuras, had branches strong enough for him to jump on.

"Yes, master!" In a matter of seconds, he had jumped from branch to branch and came in front of Metabee.

"Metabee! Smoke bombs!"

"Bombs!? What about his disrupter!" He promptly saw what his owner was planning.

He fired them and smoke filled the entire perimeter. Ikki whispered into his watch, "You know what I'm thinking. Get behind when he's distracted and finish it!"

"Ha! You think I'm gonna fall for something like that?" Koji laughed at the simple plan.  
The STG medabot launched Metabee all the way across the field.  
"It's time to end this. Sumilidon! Use the medaforce!"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

"Metabee! You need to hurry! Metaforce!"

"Huh.. At last!"

The boys simultaneously said "Fire!"

"Ultrashot!" Metabee let out a huge beam of energy out of his hands.

"Shadow Sword!" Sumilidon slashed his sword with great force, creating a shockwave.

There was a huge explosion in the middle, where the attacks collided. It was a little while before the smoke cleared out.

… Both medabots were standing still.  
"Who won?" asked Ikki.

All of a sudden both started to stagger towards each other… when suddenly; Koji's medabot collapsed and ejected the medal.

"Function ceased! The winner is Ikki!" Mr. Referee gave the signal that the robattle was over.

"Whew…." Ikki sighed in relief while Koji was looking very disappointed.

The other two boys finally caught up. Still gasping for air, Kam asked, "What happened here?"

He saw the two medabots and immediately calculated the situation.

"Ginkai, hurry up and put the medal in the STG medabot."  
"Okay." Ginkai picked up the medal and put it in the downed medabot. Sumilidon booted back up.

"Oooh… What happened?"

Metabee came up to him and said, "You lost. But it was a really good battle. You haven't lost your touch, Sumilidon!"

"As with you, Metabee." said Sumilidon while Metabee was helping him up.

The girls caught up as well.

"Ha…Ha….." Erika and Karin both looked tired.

"Ooh… I don't feel so good…" Karin was swooning from side to side. Running around was not for her and everyone finally knew that when she blacked out.

"KARIN!" Everyone shouted in unison.

* * *

They were all in the infirmary waiting for her to wake up when they heard the bell. That was the notice that their lunch break was over.

The nurse came over and told kids, "You kids should get to class. I'm pretty sure she's okay. It was only a mild case exhaustion."

"Thank you for taking care of her. All this is my fault…" Koji looked down at the ground in shame.

"I made her run around like that."

"I'm sure she doesn't blame you. Hurry up kids! You'll be late!"

"Come on, guys. Let's go!" Ikki motioned the group out of the nurse's office.

Classes were normal as always. And luckily for Ikki, the teacher didn't seem to mind the hat.

Everything went smoothly for the gang for the rest of the school day.

The final bell rang as a signal of freedom for the kids. When they got outside, Karin was at the entrance.

Koji was at the brink of tears as he yelled, "KARIN! YOU'RE OKAY!" He made a lunge to hug her, but she unknowingly dodged Koji and proceeded to the rest of the group.

"Hey, guys!"

"Karin, are you sure okay?" asked a concerned Ikki. This drew attention from Erika. How come he used such a gentle tone for her, but always sounded rude when speaking to her?

"Mhmm! I fine. Don't worry about it."

Erika put her thoughts aside for a second and said, "You should be more worried about that hapless romantic."

Koji was still lying there and while crying, he uttered, "Wh-Why don't you accept my love, Karin?" and continued to bawl.

"Come on, let's go home, rich boy." Ginkai picked him the depressed, once suave-filled, boy.

* * *

When they reached the school gates the entire group was glaring at Ikki's head.

He sighed and said, "You guys _really _wanna see it that much?"

The friends furiously nodded their heads.

"Fine…" He looked at Erika. "But NO pictures. Promise that and you got yourself me without a hat."

She crossed her fingers and said, "I _promise!_"

He removed his hat and sure enough, long, silky hair came down all the way down to right above his waist.

"Wow…. Can I touch it?" Karin asked while looking in awe.

"Sure." Karin went up and stroked it.

She squealed in excitement and said, "It's so soft!" and proceeded to bury her face in it.

The other boys were interested as well.

"Are you for real?" Koji, who finally stopped crying, went up and touched his hair.  
His face was pure shock. "Th-This hair… It can't be human…. This is a gift from a god!"

"Alright, guys… Stop please?"  
They ignored him and continued to touch it.

Erika put on a devilish smile.

"Hey, Ikki! Say 'cheese'!"

"What?" Suddenly the camera flashed and took a picture of him.

"Yes! I got it! Hahahaha!"

"Wha! Erika!" He started chasing her and there was laughter amongst the group of friends.

* * *

After seeing everyone go home, Ikki and Erika started to walk back home.

"This picture came out perfect!"

"Please don't publish that in the newspaper…."  
"Oh, come on! You know I'd never exploit my friends like that!"  
"I hope not…"

"Anyways, see ya later, Ikki! By the way, try coming over Saturday! I give you something."

"Why not just give it now…"

"It's not ready yet, but I guarantee you Saturday!"  
"All right. Saturday it is!"

"Later!"

"Bye, Erika!"  
When she got home, Brass was waiting when she opened the door.

"So? How was school today, Miss Erika?"

"Oh, it was fine. Just like any other school day."

"What's that in your hand?" She pointed at the picture in her hand.

"Oh! Uh, this? Nothing of your concern, Brass."

"You're acting suspicious, Miss Erika…"  
"Oh… I can't hide anything from you…" She showed her the picture of Ikki.

"Oh my… This is my first time seeing Ikki like this!"

"Well, there are first times for everything. He he~~~"

She posted the picture on her bulletin board in front of her desk, next to all the other pictures of her and Ikki throughout the years.

* * *

*Meanwhile at the Tenryo house*

"Hi mom! Metabee!"

"Welcome home, honey!"  
"Thanks."  
"Ey Ikki! Com'ere."  
"What is it?"

Metabee opened his hand and placed a hairband in Ikki's hand. More specifically, _his_ hairband.

"I thought you might want it." Metabee said it so casually, like he did nothing wrong.

"Wha! HAaaAAAA! METABEE! GET BACK HERE!"  
He started to chase him throughout the house.

Hikari just looked at them two, smiled, and thought to herself, _'Hehe~ Boys'll be boys!"_

Yup. Besides, this day was just another day in life.

* * *

****You guys weren't expecting that, huh? Ikki's hair. Ahaha! Well, in the end, I decided to continue this story and also i decided to resume that abandoned one shot idea (Check profile). I think it was a good decision for me to do this. Thanks for reading!

**TODAY'S ROBATTLE STATS:  
Ikki fights Koji in a battle of high stakes and ultimately uses the medaforce to win the fight!**

**Winner: Ikki-Metabee**

**Winnings: Right arm part- Flexorsword**

**Will Karin ever notice Koji's love for her? What does Erika want to give Ikki? And will Ikki ever get a haircut? **

**Find out next time on Medabots!**

_**More medabots, more power!**_


	3. First

So finally, this story gets an update. I've decided that Ikki will always have his hair down in a long ponytail now, except in school. Because in Japan, some schools have a hair length restriction. By the way, I notice that I have some names that I keep switching the spelling for, like Karin, Karen, etc. I'll choose one spelling and stick to that from now one... Sorry if that bothered any of you guys! Also, don't expect updates too often. I have school and being a freshman means high school and high school means work. Until then, enjoy this ten-page behemoth of a chapter.

**Disclaimers: I own none of Medabots and/or any of it's affiliates. All licensing rights belong to Natsume Inc., Imagineer Studios, and Nelvana.**

**Manga rights go to the author Horumarin, Kodansha, and Viz Media.**

* * *

Saturday classes weren't always a bad thing. It was always much more lackadaisical then the week days.

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

"That marks the end of today's school day. Remember, homework is problems 1-49. It is due by Tuesday. Make sure to send it in electronically or show it to me by then," said the teacher.

The students got up to leave the building.  
"Ah, Ikki. I want to have a word with you."

"What is it, sir?" Ikki was quite curious. He didn't get into any trouble lately, besides the sinkhole he created in the field during the robattle with Erika.

"Your marks have been ranked the top ten in this school. I want to give you an opportunity to try a class only given to the top ten. It's okay if you don't want to do it, it'll just go to the next person on the list."

"Hmm… What is it?" Now he was really interested.

"Medabot Theory. This class is mostly critical thinking. The board of education put it in the elective curriculum just before school started."  
"Any idea what I do in that class, if I were to take it?"

"Yes. Let me read you the course description. _Ahem _'Students will be able to think critically and be able to utilize advanced mechanics and integrates the study of medabots and all topics pertaining to it. Modern technology and all else will be incorporated into this class. Students will receive three grades for this class because of the three periods it takes up. They will receive credits in (Advanced Mathematics), (Advanced Design Mechanics), (Tactics). Medabots studies and designs will be incorporated in as well.' Keep in mind this is the last three periods of the day and will be in your schedule for all 3 years unless you drop out. And you will have the same classmates in this class every day for three years."

Ikki thought for a moment. "Do you mind if I tell you my answer later? I'm sort of conflicted."  
The teacher kindly replied, "No problem. Although, I need your answer by next week, do you understand?"

"Of course, sir. Is that all?"

"That'll be all. Have a good weekend."

Ikki exited the room and immediately realized the one line that his teacher had said.  
'_Top ten of the school…. What did I do to get those marks? I mean, this is only the first week of school…"_

The entrance exams! And the tests he took after he got accepted… He couldn't have done that well on them… could he?

He thought to himself, _'Well, this is a pretty prestigious high school… I guess you can't really call it a run-of-the-mill school.'_

"Ikki!" It was Ginkai. "Have you seen the poster in front of the school front door? Y-You! You're on there! Hurry up! I'll show you!"  
"Where are Kam and the others!?" he exclaimed while Ginkai was dragging him through the hallways.

"They're all over there! How are you so high up?"  
He now knew what they were talking about! The school rankings for the exams and tests were up for everyone to see.

Karin, Koji, and Kam were already there. Koji started running towards Ikki.

"Ikki! How are you so high up! I demand an explanation!"  
"Koji, leave Ikki alone! Congratulations, Ikki!" Karin pulled Koji away from Ikki.

"Well, Tenryo, what can I say? I always thought you were more…. Stupid…"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Ikki glared at Kam.  
"Nothing, nothing at all. You should look at it yourself. It's quite shocking."

Ikki walked up to the listing. People cleared the way for him like he was a king. As he started to scroll up he said, "Hey Koji! I found you! Let's see… Number 35! Oooh nice. Wait. I skipped someone. Ginkai… hmmm… found it!... Number 109. Well, I guess I can't expect too much," he chuckled.  
"I'M GONNA KIL-MMPH!"  
Kam covered his mouth, "Shut up, you big brute."

"Let's see… Karin… Number 26! Good job… Kam.. 14! That's good too… Erika! Number 10! Wow…"

He thought to himself, _'Did she get the offer as well?' _He continued up the list.

"Oh here is me… Number 3…"  
He let that sink in for a while.

"Number 3?! No way I could've done that well!"

"Well you did. And I'm still waiting for that explanation."

He ignored Koji. "Where'd Erika go?"

"She said she had to go home quickly to do something. She didn't really tell us what."  
"Man, that girl is always so broad and quick." Ginkai put his hands in his pockets and kicked the ground a bit.  
Ikki remembered something that Erika told her.  
"Oh, I gotta go!"

"Where?"

"Erika invited me to her place. I need to get at least a change of clothes."

"Alright, see ya later!"

"Right."

He ran off to his house and entered.  
"Hey mom!"

"Oh nothing, doing some laundry."

"Doing laundry… So… My clothes aren't washed yet?"  
"Nope. You're gonna have to wear something else today. Sorry."

"But that means… Oh no…"  
He walked to his room and opened the door. Inside was Medabee on the computer.

Depressingly, he said "Hey, Medabee… I'm back…"

"What a nice, warm welcome. What's up?"  
"Well, I've been informed that my clothes are still in the laundry. Which means… now I have to wear those..." He opened his clothes drawer and pulled out his worst enemies. Long pants. Worse, they were jeans. Skinny fit jeans.  
He has never worn it before, only because the guys that did wear this stuff looked absolutely ridiculous.

"So? They're just a pair of pants."  
"Says you, Medabee. I need breathing space, if you know what I mean."  
"Oh. Gotcha. I dunno. You're kind of a lean guy, I don't think they'll be that bad."  
"Hopefully."

He took off his school uniform and slipped the pants on. Surprisingly, they were quite snug and looser than he thought they'd be. He thought about it for a little bit…  
"Hmm… I think I have an idea for an outfit…"

"That's a first… What is it?"

Ikki put on a white shirt and put a red flannel over it. He rolled up the sleeves and let down his usual topknot into a long, flow-y ponytail.

Medabee looked at him and said, "Lookin' good there, buddy."

"I try."

He and Medabee headed downstairs.

"Mom, I'm gonna head over to Erika's house, okay?"

"Okay! Be safe! Call me if anything happens."

"Medabee, wanna come with?"

"Sure, I got nothing better to do."

He slipped on his regular shoes: a pair of red and faded white hi-tops. His outfit really complimented his looks.  
"Hmm… I think I found my new look."  
Medabee looked at him and said, " 'Bout time… Those shorts and a collared button-up was getting old. Man, you lookin' trendy!" He started to snicker.  
"I really am, if you think about it."  
"Ikki! Where ya goin? We're here!"  
"Oh, are we?" He stopped in front of the door. It read 'Amazake Residence'.

Medabee knocked on the door and it promptly opened, revealing Erika and Brass.  
"Hey, you remembered!"  
"Of course I did."

"So… are you gonna come in?" Erika looked at him strangely.

"Yup. If you'll excuse me." Ikki replied in a playful manner.  
A few hours passed by with them doing their normal stuff: video games, listening to music, talking/gossiping, surfing their web. Medabee and Brass were doing their own thing. Probably out in the streets, walking somewhere.

Then Ikki brought up the topic he had heard from his teacher.  
"Hey, Erika… Did you get a course recommendation from your teacher today?"

She fell silent. Finally, after a pause, she said, "Yeah, I did. But I'm not going to take it. I wanna pursue a career in journalism and reporting, not engineering. What about you?"

"Actually, I'm planning on taking it. It sounds fun. A class on Medabots…"  
"Well, you're you and I'm me… Speaking of medabots… I almost forgot; I have something to give you."

She took a large box out of her closet and plopped it in front of Ikki's face.  
"Happy really, really, really, _really_, late birthday! And a congrats gift for your near victory in the World Tournament."  
"But, that was four years ago… And it's been six months since my birthday."  
"Yeah. And it's been about 1 month since I picked this up."  
Ikki decided not to argue because he knew he would lose the altercation. He picked up the box, and the first thing he noticed was that it was light, but still pretty hefty. Removing the wrapping paper revealed a box. The box said "Chrotojil" and under it, it said "Model No. KBT-0CH".

"This… How…"  
"Worked a deal with Henry!" Erika stood up and proudly stuck her thumb on her chest.  
Ikki abruptly stood up and held her hand. Erika was shocked by the action.  
"Thank you so much!"  
With a red face, all she could sputter out was a stuttering, "R-Right."

Next to it was another box: quite smaller than the box with the medaparts in it. The box looked like it contained a watch.  
"Hey, Erika? What's this?" Ikki held up the box.

"I don't know… All I got was the body."

"Huh…." He opened it. In it, was a… watch? It was a watch. More specifically, it was a medawatch, but it looked far more hi-tech with a dial with an optical lens on top of it and had a nice white color, similar to his own. The box also contained a letter. It was from Henry.  
_"Dear Ikki,_

_ I know your part time at the store is going well so this is for you (If Erika ever gets around giving those parts to you)."_

Erika glared at the paper and said, "That's a bit offensive."

"Shut up, Erika. I'm still reading."  
"Hmph!"

"_Anyways, along with that paycheck that you're going to get after you start school, I've decided to get you this! It's a brand new Medawatch Advanced Plus! This baby's got it all! See that dial with the lens on it? It projects holograms to show you info about your medabot and other stuff in real-time! And it's even solar powered! This comes out in about a month and I had to BEG Dr. Aki to give it to me! This is the final retail version, so there's gonna be no defects whatsoever. You're the only one on the planet that has this right now! Also, that watch can do video calls or just calls, and can do a slew of other things. Why don't you give me a call once you get it set up._

_ -Henry"_

"That's so cool!" Ikki hurriedly put the watch on and powered it on. The projector shone an image. It was a hologram! And the user interface was right there. There were 9 icons: Medabot Status, Location, Phone/VidCall, Medabot View, Medabot Tracker, Medabot Calling, 3-D Model, and even an internet browser. There were 4 buttons, two on each side. The left side had a settings button. That brought up an entirely new window showing how to configure the internet, adding new contacts (Henry's was already in there), time, date, area configuration, etc. The other button was to call your medabot. He pressed it and sure enough, seconds later, he heard Medabee say, "Yo, Ikster! You called?"

"Yeah, Medabee. Come back to Erika's house, I've got something to show you."  
"Roger that!"

The buttons on the right were an accept/end call button and a contacts button.

Henry was right… It did have it all.  
Erika was just watching all of this. Personally, she didn't care what Medawatch she had.

Medabee walked in. As soon as that happened, Ikki reflexively said, "Strip."  
"Woah man, I know I'm lovable but that's a bit too much, don't cha' think?"  
Ikki let out a deep sigh. "How did that even happen… Anyways, look what Erika got you!"

He picked up the box which had the medaparts and Medabee immediately took it and was mesmerized.  
"This… For me! A new body! Oh my lawd!" Medabee's eyes were gleaming and 'tearing up'.

Brass said, "This is the newest for the KBT line. Miss Erika spent a good fortune buying that for Ikki."

"It must've been like that… I mean, there is no one looking at the KBT line right now, but most of them look so cool!" Ikki exclaimed.  
"I know. Thanks." said Medabee, arrogantly.

"Well, in any case, let's get this new body on you." Ikki proceeded to take off Medabee's parts when he stopped him.

He whispered, "Not in front of the ladies, man!"  
He remembered now. A medabot taking off his parts is the human equivalent of getting naked.

Ikki let out a sigh and said, "Fine… Erika, I'll be back soon. Thanks so much for the new parts."  
"Don't worry 'bout it. It didn't cost me a lot."  
'_What type of deal did she make with Henry?' _He was a little suspicious, but soon let the thoughts go. Besides, it was his parts now.  
As soon as Ikki got home, he went to his room to start working. Surprisingly, Medabee didn't put up a fight to remove his medal.

"He must really want that body…" Ikki cleaned the tinpet, thoroughly, and attached the new parts on to empty skeleton.

He placed the medal back in and Medabee came back to life. It was so different seeing him in these new parts. The rockets have a more sleek design and the guns on his arms are now underneath his forearm. The legs and a black webbed design and his shins were solid black. The rockets also extended further and had three rockets in them for a sort of rapid fire effect, he guessed. Medabee's eyes flashed on. They were sort of a brighter yellow color now, but with a slight green tint and a feint red outline.

"Woohoo! I feel lighter than a feather! This is amazing!" Medabee proceeded to run around the room at a reasonably brisk pace.

There were two new icons on the hologram U.I. of the medawatch. Ikki took a look.  
"Holy medaroli! You have medachange, too!"  
The buttons read Demolition Mode and Medachange (Car). But no Aero mode. But it didn't matter, because he could always switch parts to match the terrain he was fighting in. Also, the Chrotojil model was also equipped with anti-air missiles, along with torpedoes, reaction bombs, and just regular missiles.

"I think I should give Henry a call…"

_Ring Ring Ring_

"_Hey! Ikki! You got the upgrade?" _Henry's face popped up on the holographic screen, projecting from the lens.

"Yeah! Thanks a lot, Henry."  
"Hey, I wanna see Medabee! Come by, if you have the time."  
"Alright, I was just about to go back to Erika's house."  
He proceeded to go downstairs.  
"Hey mom, I'm heading out again!"  
She was lighting a scented candle as she said, "Okay! Be safe! Whew, cooking fish makes quite a stench."

At Erika's house, he brought up the idea to go to the 24 Hour Hopmart.  
"Why would you wanna go there of all places?"  
"Well, I sorta wanna see Henry again. Also, we used to go there every day when were in primary and middle school. What makes high school any different?"  
"I guess you're right about that."  
They left and promptly arrived there, since it was only about two blocks away from her house.  
"Hello!"  
"Ah, Ikki! You came! And Medabee! Liking your looks man. Both of you guys."  
"Well, we have you and Erika to thank for the body."

"That is correct, my friends. Now, can I get you something?"  
"Anything you want Erika? My treat for all three of us."  
"Really, Ikki? A grape soda, would be fine.  
"Same here."  
"Alrighty, three grape sodas. Total of 240 yen (A/N That's about three USD.)."

That was just a small portion of what Ikki had earned over the summer, so it was no skin off his back. Just when they opened their bottles, four more kids came in.

"Ginkai and co. are here!"  
"I told them that you'd be here." said Henry.

"Great. The gang's all here."

Sumilodon and the rest of their medabots came up to Medabee and just started to stare.  
Arc-Dash asked, "Is this really…?"  
Medabee proudly said, "Yup! This is ma new bod'! You like?"  
"Oh yeah!"  
Ginkai got up and yelled, "A new body! Perfect. Time to trash it!"  
"In your dreams! We'll robattle right now!"

"We will! Because if Koji gets to, then I should too!"  
"Then it's agreed!" The storage space door swung open and revealed Mr. Referee wearing the same uniform as Henry.  
"It has been officially decided that this will be a submission robattle!" He tore the uniform off, exploiting the referee uniform he had on underneath.  
"The rules are simple! The first medabot to stop the other from functioning wins! The loser then must give up a part! For keeps!"  
Henry jumped in and yelled, "Not in my store! Do it outside!"

Everyone hurriedly moved outside.

"Medafighters ready?!"  
"That body won't be so new after I'm done with it!"  
"Psh, whatever!"

Mr. Referee swung his hand down.

"Medafighters! Robattle!"  
"Arc-Dash, move in! Those large guns should be harder to use up close!" Ginkai yelled into his medawatch to give the orders.  
"Medabee, wait for it…"

"Roger…"  
When Arc-Dash got close enough, Ikki yelled the command into his watch,  
"NOW! Shotgun shell!"  
"Boo-yah!" Medabee let out a destructive close-range shell right into Arc-Dash's abdomen. The spread of the bullet also gave damage to other body parts.

Ginkai's medawatch said,

"_Right arm function ceased. Left arm: 95% damage, program flawed. Unable to use. Main servo 60% damage. Head: 50% damage."  
_"This'll be over in a flash… Medabee! Missiles, when he's down! Everything ya got!"

"Missile gatling!" About 25 small missiles came from the rocket part and landed a direct hit on Arc-Dash. A medal ejected from the body of the fallen medabot.

"Function ceased! The winner is Medabee!" Yelled Mr. Referee.

" But… That was too fast… Ikki's too strong now… Ugh…" Ginkai put his head down in disappointment.

"Man, these parts are amazing!"  
"Anyways enough with the chitchat." Said Karen. "Let's just have some fun while we're here!"  
And that, they did. The evening was spent at a convenience store/sweets shop. There was laughter and happiness all around for everyone.

After all that, it finally came to an end. Everyone else had left and all that remained were scraps, Medabee and Brass, and Ikki and Erika.

After helping Henry clean up, they walked out. The night air was cool on their faces. Ikki knew, he couldn't pass this opportunity up.

"Erika, can I tell you something?"  
"What is it?"  
"It's important so listen up."

Erika gulped down the lump in her throat. Could he be…?

"We've been friends for so long. Don't you think something's off?"  
"… What is it?"  
"Eachother. Erika, I want you to be my girlfriend."  
She still had that lump in her throat, but now it was coming up. Tears streaked down her face.  
Still crying, she managed to utter out, "Yes! I thought you'd never ask! How much time have we wasted?"  
"About a decade." As Ikki laughed, he wiped her tears off.

Erika started to smile. That's when she realized, these were tears of joy, not sadness, nor emptiness. That void in her chest was gone. It had been filled with a new, bright, warm feeling.

He lowered himself, and matched her lips. Erika's eyes widened and resisted slightly at first, then she realized…  
This was just one of many to come…

But, this was still a first.

* * *

I know, I know. Cheesy, corny, cliche, whatever you want to call it. But I absolutely enjoy writing this type of stuff. And I've always shipped IkkixErika. Also, if you want to see how Chrotojil looks like, here's some artwork (not by me): .

**TODAY'S ROBATTLE STATS:**

**Metabee acquire new parts and to top it off, gets a part from Arc-Dash. While it was intense, it was brief. Better luck next time Ginkai!**

**Winner: Ikki-Medabee**

**Winnings: Leg parts-Blazer  
**

**Finally! Some chemistry between those two... Took 'em long enough! How long will it last? What new problems await Ikki? And why is Medabee's name still Medabee?**

**Find out next time on Medabots!**

_**More medabots, more power!**_


	4. Scuffle with the Teacher?

Damn, it's been freaking five months since I've updated this. I am so sorry guys, I hope you forgive me. It's just that, I've been so busy lately with school... I hope this chapter will partially make up for my absence.

**Disclaimers: I own none of Medabots and/or any of it's affiliates. All licensing rights belong to Natsume Inc., Imagineer Studios, and Nelvana.**

**Manga rights go to the author Horumarin, Kodansha, and Viz Media.**

* * *

"So. I need to know. When? Where? Why?" Koji started to bombard Ikki with questions.

"What?" He couldn't keep up.

"Pretty bold move Ikki. Going in for the kiss before you guys even had anything going." Kam was being his condescending self.

"I, uh." He still couldn't keep up.

"Yeah, man, ever heard of asking?" Genkai was picking his ears.

"You don't _ASK_ for a kiss! And how do you guys even know anyways!?" yelled Ikki.

"Ikki, Ikki, Ikki… You act like we have no idea what's going on…" said Koji.

"Well, I didn't think you did! When'd you see me?"

"After that get-together at the 24 hour Hop-Mart." Kam wasn't paying much attention now.

"God damn it…" Ikki sighed.  
The bell rung for 1st period. Ikki looked at his revised schedule. His first class was that new class. Actually, half of his day was that new class, except it was separated into different sections. It stated:  
MED Math 1

MED Tactics 1

MED Engineering Design.

"_MED? Could that be short for Medabot?" _thought Ikki, as he was opening the door.

As his teacher stated, there was only nine other people in the class.

His teacher welcomed him, er… "welcomed" him.

"Get 'cher butt down in a chair. Class i' in session."  
He hurried while the others eyed him.

"My name is Mr. Madaru. I am your teacher for this oh-so-special class. Let's get one thing straight: You guys only think you're brilliant. You're not. I'm the brilliant one here. You kids are only basking in it."

The kid next to him murmured, "Who does think he is?"

Almost instantaneously, a sharp knife landed on his desk. Upon further inspection, Ikki saw it was a screwdriver. Upon even _further_ inspection, he saw that it was a Swiss Army knife.

And the kid he threw it at looked like he needed a new pair of pants.

"I _think_ I'm your teacher. Actually, let's make that a fact. I _AM _ your teacher."

The boy stuttered, "Y-yes s-sir…"

"Now let's do some math. It says MED Math 1, but you guys are just learning some Non-Euclidean geometry and Calculus. Shouldn't be too hard."

He wasted no time at all. Ikki found himself writing down notes faster than he could think through. By the end of the class, a quarter of the allotted memory on his notebook was used up.

Finally, the bell rung.  
The teacher stated, "Now go home, plug that thing into the computer and save it. If you think you can use one standard notebook for this class and get by with enough memory for even one week, you're in for a _bad_ time. Oh, look! Time for your first Tactics Class. Go outside."  
Outside? Classtime? What?

Ikki was so confused.

* * *

All ten went outside and Mr. Madaru followed.

"Tactics. Medabot Tactics. That is a class now. You will learn to be a better Medafighter in this class! You!"  
He pointed at his classmate

"Me?" He was confused. It seemed everybody was.  
"Get over here."

The kid walked over.

The teacher did it once more.  
"… and you!"

He pointed at Ikki. Ikki didn't ask any questions and walked up."

"Both of you have medabots, correct?"

"Yes, sir." They both replied.

"Good. Call them out!"

The kid he was up with said, "But, sir, this is on school grounds!"  
"Just do it!" He barked.

"… Transport Gokudo!"

_Gokudo_

_Samurai-Type_

_Owner: Kirihado Ouematsu_

_Specialty: Stretch Punch_

"And you!?"  
"Oh, right!" Let's do this Metabee!"  
"Idiot, you're supposed to transp-"

"Yeah, yeah!" Metabee jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Ikki.

The classmates were talking amongst themselves.  
"Hey, that's Ikki…"  
"You mean _that _Ikki?"

"How many Ikki's do you know?"

Wow, he felt like a celebrity.  
Mr. Madaru spoke up. "This is not an official robattle! No keeps. Understood? This is only a combat assessment. Time limit is 10 minutes, so I can get through all of you! Medafighters, ready!"  
"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh! One more thing." He looked at Ikki. "NO. MEDAFORCE. Begin!"

Kirihado made the first move.  
"Gokudo, move up and stretch punch!"

Predictable.

"Ikki, orders!"

"Right. Metabee, strafe left and rapid fire!"

Metabee ran to the left, just in time to dodge the punch. He fired his volley of rapid shots.

_Gokudo, left arm 98% damage. Unusable, unusuable._

"Gokudo, jump! And use your head charge!"

Again, predictable. It was like they were too easy for Ikki. Or maybe, he was too good for them.

"Metabee, do-"

"I know what you're thinking! I got it!"

Gokudo jumped high into the air, completely forgetting about Metabee's 20-missile rocket barrage.  
He fired the beam from his head.  
"Metabee, unguided rocket, two degrees left and seven up! That'll clear the beam! And then, let him have the rest your arsenal!"  
"Understood!"

He fired and sure enough, the black beam coming towards him had been blown away.

"Seeker missiles!" Metabee fired with what he had left. All 19 of them.

Kirihado gasped. "Crap! Block it!"

Too late, all of the missiles had had a direct impact. The medawatch said:  
_"One hundred percent total damage. Shut down. Function ceased. Function ceased."_

_K-thunk_

The medal hit the floor.

"Function ceased Ikki wins. 5 minutes and 23 seconds. Good job. Ikki, stay up here."  
Ikki went up to shake Kirihado's hand.

"You did well, but you were a little predictable."  
"How?"

"Well… You just were. If you had countered with your right arm, you could've gotten a pretty clean hit. You slowed yourself down a bit by jumping as well. Just be more careful next time."  
"Okay! Thanks!"

The teacher yelled, "Next!"

The next guy was completely different. He seemed much more professional and prim. He fixed his glasses.  
"Transport, Spitfire!"

"Alright, Medabee. You know what you have to do!"

"Headshots, I know!" Medabee replied.  
"My calculations indicate that I have a 84.6 percent chance of winning. Let's go."

_Spitfire_

_Dragon-Type_

_Owner: Hitte Kazuto_

_Specialty: Regeneration/ Auto-sentry_

"Spitfire, use your speed! Surround him with your sentries!"  
"Remember! Four years back! No water to help us this time, Medabee! But your new parts should be more agile! Use the medachange!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Medabee changed into his roadster form. Now they were evenly matched in speed.

Hitte smirked, "You forget my auto-sentries."

"Oh yeah?"  
Hitte gasped as he saw the sentries spinning around mindlessly, and then short circuiting.

"How! That's not supposed to happen!"

Medabee leaped up into the air and changed to his normal form.

"Well it just did!" He raised not only his submachine gun, but also his rifle.

"Say hello to my lil' friend! Rapid Gatling!" Bullets fired out with nonstop consistency at an extremely rapid pace.

When the dust cleared up, the dragon medabot was laying down face first with bullets lodged in his back part.

_All parts 100% damage. Shutting down, function ceased._

Ikki heard a clang as the medal from the defeated medabot eject.

"Match finished. Ikki wins. Twelve seconds to spare."

Ikki shook Hitte's hand and told him, "Don't be too reliant on the turrets. Spitfire is known also for his speed. Use some more melee-ing moves and Grapple-Type moves with combinations of the sentries."

Hitte nodded, "Yes, I guess I was just being lazy with them."

It was as if it was too easy. Every robattle he had with the class he had won. He stayed up there until the end of the class period.

"Ikki, I'd like to see you." said Mr. Madaru, as he was going inside along with the kids.

_"__Yes, sir?"_

_"__Robattle me."  
"What?"_

_"__An official robattle."_

_"… __Are you sure?"_

_"__What, do you think I'll lose?"_

_"__No. Not at all. When should we-"_

_"__After school today. Courtyard. Bring your friends if you wish."_

_Engineering was what you expected. Build stuff. Test stuff. Et cetera, Et cetera._

_The bell rung._

* * *

_ It was lunch time. Ikki was eating his piece of bread when his friends came to him._

_"__So! Answer my question!" exclaimed Koji  
Karen was with them. "Wait! How is that special class?"_

_"__Medabot Theory?"  
"Yeah, that!"  
"Erm…. Interesting to say the least."_

Kam asked him, "To think of all people to make top 10…"

"Are you calling me stupid again?"

"No, no… I haven't said anything yet, have I?"

He was shocked from a hug from behind.

"Hello~~~ Guess who!?"

"… Erika?"  
"I like the assurance in your voice." She let go of him and started pouting.

"So do I. Where were you!?"

"Looking for you guys!"

Ikki finished his bread and with his mouth still full, he said, "Well, now that you found us, what's up?"

"Journalism, school newspaper. The usual."

"Ikki, answer my. DAMN. QUESTION!"

"Alright, Koji, chill... So many questions from you… What is there to tell? We liked each other, I felt brave and impatient; so I went for it."  
"And look at us now!" exclaimed Erika.

"Aww~~ That's such a cute story~~" said Karen.

The whole group thought "The story was literally one sentence long."

Karen was oblivious as ever.

The bell rung.

Everyone got up to go to their designated classes. Ikki grabbed Erika.  
"Can't we talk for just a bit more?"

"As much as I wish I could, I can't. My photography class is across the school building."

They hugged and she said, "I'll see you later!"

"That was surprisingly natural…" thought Ikki.

The bell had rung.

"Shit! I need to get to English!"

* * *

He took the rest of his classes without much trouble.

Well, except for English, which he was late to.

As he was walking out of the building to get his shoes, he stopped to see Mr. Madaru in the courtyard, staring right at Ikki.

"You didn't forget, did you?"

"Huh, I guess I sorta' did."

As this was happening, his friends were simultaneously walking out as well.

"Hey, Erika, isn't that Ikki?" asked Karen.

"Yeah, but who's that man?" Erika questioned.

Mr. Madaru spoke again, "So you brought your friends?"

"Oh, hey guys!"  
They ran over.

Ginkai started to interrogate him.

"Ikki! Who is he? What does he want with you? What did you do!?"

"Guys, calm down. He's my Medabot Theory teacher. He wants a friendly robattle."  
"Not a friendly robattle, I assure you" said Mr. Madaru.

"What?"  
"It'll be a submission robattle. With another thing into the mix. If you lose, you'll be kicked out of my class and that girl will replace you. If you win, you'll pass your Tactics class."

"Hey wait! I dropped that class 'cuz I didn't wanna take it!"  
The teacher grinned, "All the more reason to win."

"You're on!"

"It has to be a submission robattle. Got it?!"

"Oh yeah!"

Mr. Referee came out from the ground with a drill on the forehead.

"Wo- Woah Wah!"

"Hey, Mr. Ref."

"Hello! Wait! No! I'm the Referee! This will be an official submission robattle! Medafighters ready!?"  
"Absolutely!"  
"Yeah."

"Medabots, robattle!"

"Transport Gun-Nose." Mr. Madaru pushed his watch.

It was a KBT type medabot!

_Gun-Nose_

_Rhinoceros Beetle-Type_

_Owner: Takeshi Madaru_

_Specialty: Gatling/ Sniper Shot_

"Ikki! Look! It's me!"

"No, Medabee. He looks slightly different…"

Ikki was right. Gun-Nose was was more… Boxy. He had webbed feet just like Chrotojil, but his legs were more box-shaped and his chest was a cube. He had a multi-barreled gun on his right arm and a single shot rifle on his left arm.

There was a higher horn on his head and the missile launchers were on the top of it.

"Gun-Nose! Your minigun! Method 4A!"  
"Understood…"  
"Metabee! I can't hear him, he has codewords for his tactics! Listen, just keep on the defensive."

"Right!"  
Gun-Nose jumped and though inaccurate, bullets came out like light from his gatling gun.

"Ikki! This thing is out of control but he knows how to maintain the recoil! He's too good!"  
"Sniper shot" said Mr. Madaru.  
"Roger" said Gun-Nose.

A bullet came out from the left arm, but this was different.

"Woah!" Medabee dodged at the last second.  
Mr. Madaru's medabot reloaded the shell.

The empty shell fell at Medabee's feet.

"… This thing is huge." Said Medabee.  
Ikki switched to meda-vision. He was correct. The empty shell was the size of a military 50 caliber bullet.

"We have to be careful… He's tactics are good and his weapons are strong" warned Ikki.

"Rapid fire!" Medabee shot volleys at him.

"Too slow." Sighed Gun-Nose.

He 'teleported' behind Medabee.

"Boo."

"Ah!"  
Medabee jumped.  
"Why, you!" More volleys.

"Takeshi, are you sure this guy is as good as you said?"

"Just wait… Switch to close quarters."  
"Right."

Gun-Nose went for the punches and kicks. He was as fast and good as Bruce Lee in his martial art skills.

"What!? He's a KBT-type! There should be no way he can be able to do that! Grapple-type moves should be a no show!"

Medabee took a kick to the face  
"Agh!"

Head part 25% damage.

"A fourth of his part damaged with one kick…"

"Ikki! What can I do!"

"Arrgh…." Ikki saw something.

"I got it! Medabee, look up!"

"What?... Oh, I see… I got you, man!"

Medabee jumped to the branch, then to the balcony.

Mr. Madaru thought "What's he up to?"

Gun-Nose scoffed, "Easy target. Even for my minigun…"

Ikki yelled, "JUMP!"  
"You can't aim when you got something called the Sun in your eyes!"

"Argh!" Gun-Nose retracted.

"Missile barrage!" Rockets shot out from Medabee's launchers.

Mr. Madaru and Gun-Nose sighed and said, "We almost had him…"  
The teacher laughed.

"He's a clever one" said Gun-Nose

All missiles made contact.

There was a clang.

Mr. Referee exclaimed, "Function ceased! Ikki and Medabee win!"

Ikki and Medabee fell to the ground. Takeshi came up to him and held his hand up to him.

"Need help?"

"Oh yeah. Thank you…"

Medabee was carrying Gun-Nose on his shoulder.

"I have to say… Mr. Madaru, you're better than I expected" said Ikki.

"As are you… You pass Tactics 1 for the year…"  
"No, I joined the class for a challenge. What good is it if I don't put in effort for a year!?"

"Ha ha… You have a good heart, kid."

"That… Was… Amazing!" Erika was yelling.

"Yeah! That was almost as amazing as the robattle with Victor after the attack of Baby-Blue!" exclaimed Koji.  
"But you won this time!" said Karen.

All of his friends were congratulating him.

"Well I guess it's time to go home…" said Ikki.

"Kids, it's time for you to go…" said the weary teacher.

* * *

As they were walking home, they said their good byes until it was just him and Erika.

"Hey Erika, if you ask me, we got to a pretty quick start."  
"Well, that's out of the blue."

"Just saying. You know, it's a good thing. Not everyone starts like this."  
"Well, a relationship is a really good friendship with a bit of touching" replied Erika.  
"If you put it like that-."

Erika kissed him on his lips.

"Sorta like that." She said, with a slight blush on her face.

Ikki was speechless.

"Well, you made the first move... I thought I'd return the favor" she laughed.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Erika went home.

* * *

"Hey, mom, I'm home!"  
"Why home so late?"  
"Um… Talking with a teacher."

"Did you get in trouble?!"  
"No… It was my Theory teacher."

"Oh, how is that class?"  
"Difficult, but it's fun."

"Glad to hear it!" Mrs. Tenryo smiled.

He went upstairs and plugged his notebook into his computer.

"Man, if I keep taking this many notes, I'm gonna need a new hard drive…"

He let his hair down and Medabee walked into his room.  
"Hey, Ikster! Finally getting some action I see..."

"Hah! Hey! How'd you see! When'd you see!?"

"Never. Now I know!" Medabee ran out, laughing.

"Ragh! Medabee!"

* * *

_-Meanwhile-_

A black, mysterious figure emerged from the shadows.  
"Is it ready?"  
"Yes, master. Just a few more adjustments and we'll be ready to strike at the heart of our target."  
"Perfect…" The man snickered. He held up a medal: a rare medal.

Laughing maniacally, he exclaimed, "And with this combined with the Gem of Power, the Neo-Meda Gang will rise to power and control the entire world!"

* * *

Jesus, I am a horrible fanfic writer. Again, I really hope this will clear me up a little bit. Any mistakes? Comments? P.M. me, or leave a review! I always reply A.S.A.P. But I never update like that. T.T

**TODAY'S ROBATTLE STATS:**

**Ikki and Metabee defeat his teacher, Mr. Takeshi Madaru, and wins; that saves Erika from having an even busier schedule.**

**Winner: Ikki-Metabee**

**Winnings: Head part- Gun-Head**

**Things seem to be moving smoothly for Ikki and co., but a new evil may be on the rise! Who or what is the Neo-Meda Gang? Where did he get that rare medal? What is the Gem of Power? What is it that they're trying to accomplish?  
**

**Find out next time on Medabots!**

_**More medabots, more power!**_


End file.
